


Poker Night

by faithseed



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Partial Nudity, Strip Poker, idk lmao jus to its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithseed/pseuds/faithseed
Summary: anon: Kastle prompt. Frank hosts poker night at Karen's place and forgets to tell her. So she comes home to that. Bonus points if there's strip poker after all the boys leave. ;-)





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t like poker and I’m not particularly interested in or good at it so sorry if this is super incorrect but I tried!

"Oh bullshit!"

The men around the table laughed, two of them yelling at each other. Frank sat down with another beer, handing one to Curtis on his left. David and Billy finished their game and started dealing the cards again, glaring at one another. Frank sighed as he leaned back in his seat, taking a swig of his beer and watching them. Karen had mentioned that it would be good for him to be around his friends more often, so he invited them over for a night of poker and drinking. It was not going so well for him.

"Look, you're good, and I'll give you props for that." Billy spoke condescendingly, sending a sharp smile to David. "But you will never be as good as me."

David Lieberman was smart, but Billy Russo was smarter. He knew how to undermine his opponents and frankly, he could read everyone's tells. He knew whether it was safe to keep playing or to fold. He was just too damn good. Curtis shook his head, taking a drink and peaking at his cards. He wasn't a huge poker player, but was here to spend time with them. Frank didn't care either way. He knew the game and all the rules, yet it didn't matter to him if he won or not. Watching all his friends around him, laughing and having a good time, was sort of pleasing in its own way.

"Call." Billy smirked, tossing his 'chips' onto the table and leaning back. "So, Frankie boy, you uh- living with Karen now?"

Frank shot him a glare, not planning on answering his question as he glanced at his cards and frowning slightly. Just his luck. Nothing grand but if anyone had anything less, he might win. Might. He took another drink and watched as David threw his chips down. With a sigh, Frank tossed his own into the pot and looked around at the men. Curtis shook his head and shrugged as he dejectedly threw in his chips. The game went on like this, with Curtis folding and Billy raising the stakes. Throughout the night, they played several games, with Russo's chips piling up on his side, although David was determined to beat him.

"You have to be kidding me!" Lieberman yelled, glaring as Billy just won another round. Frank and Curtis laughed, tossing their cards towards their dealer.

Billy rolled his eyes, shuffling quickly. "Don't be a sore loser."

"Fuck you!"

The door opened at that and a wide-eyed Karen paused as she entered, looking at the four. A brow rose in utter confusion as she closed the door, setting her bag down and shrugging off her coat. "What's going on in here?"

"Oh shit." Frank cursed under his breath, noticing the time as he stood. "Sorry, I invited them over for poker and didn't realize how long it's been." He walked over and handed her a beer, to which she thanked him for.

"Hey Karen." Billy called, turning on his charm that he knew didn't work on her.

A small smile graced her lips as she looked from him to his friends. She pulled off her heels now as she smirked, walking towards the kitchen. She let her hand linger on Frank's chest longer than she normally would. "Wow, you guys must've been having a lot of fun. Don't mind me, I'm just going to make some dinner. You won't even know I'm here."

Curtis cleared his throat and stood from his seat. "Actually, I think we should be on our way out. It's really late. Good to see you again, ma’am."

Karen nodded as she and Frank saw them out, saying goodnight and reminding them that they are welcomed anytime. Once the door closed, she threw her arms around Frank's neck and kissed him quickly. "So, boys night? Did you win anything at least?"

He grunted as he placed his forehead against hers, hands holding her waist. "Only one game."

"Well damn. I was hoping you could help pay for groceries." Karen smirked and let go of him, going back to the kitchen and pulling some food out of the fridge. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled, shaking her head as she started preparing for dinner. "Good. How about after dinner, you and I play a round of poker? I'm interested."

Frank raised an eyebrow, the corner of his lips turning up. He stood at the counter and watched her as she cooked. He offered to help, but all she did was pop a bag of vegetables into the microwave and fry up a packaged stir-fry meal. Neither of them usually had time to actually properly cook, Karen always working and Frank would disappear every now and then.

They ate their dinner on the couch, her legs resting across his lap as she talked about work. She was following more leads on the scandalous new politician in town, but Ellison sent her home after he realized she had been working too hard on her story. When they finished, he took the plates to the sink and found her at the table, playing with a couple of chips in her hand.

"Are you up for another game?" She asked, picking up the deck of cards and shuffling them. "We could play strip poker."

Frank grabbed a couple more beers and met her at the table, smirking. "Oh? Strip poker could be entertaining."

So their game began. Karen dealt the cards, keeping her face blank as she looked between her cards and the ones on the table. She threw her chips in and Frank smirked, already having a Three of a Kind so early in the game, so he raised his amount.

She flipped the next card over and took a moment as she processed the hand she was dealt. "Check."

"Raise." He tossed more chips in, feeling pretty confident with his hand.

Karen laughed, eyes watching him intently. "Slow down there, big boy. You act like you've already won." She threw out the last card and now she grinned.

It unnerved him greatly at her sudden display. Yet he threw down his cards, eyes watching her as she put them together. "Full house."

"Wow, Frank. That's a good hand." Karen laughed, running her fingers through her hair and pursing her lips. "But I think it's time for you to remove some clothing." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she carefully put down her cards, revealing a Four of a Kind.

She took the chips from the pot while he removed a sock, glaring at her. He'd have to really start caring about winning if he wanted to beat her. They continued with the game, both being aggressively competitive with each other. After several games going well into the dead of night, Frank was down to just his briefs, while Karen had taken off her pants and managed to keep her shirt on by removing her bra. The end of this next game would tell whether Karen won, or if she had to remove more clothing and forcing them into a death match.

"Dammit!" Karen cursed, folding her hand and allowing Frank to win with a measly Ace.

So she stood there in her underwear, slowly and seductively unbuttoning her blouse for Frank, knowing full well what she was doing to him. It was unbearable and by time she removed the shirt, he was already on his feet and making his way over to her. Cupping her face with one hand, he kissed her roughly and held her body against his, fingers trailing up her bare spine. She kissed him back with the same hunger, curling her fingers in his hair and backing him against the table.

Karen moaned and took a heavy breath as he moved his lips to her neck, hands gripping under her thighs as he pulled her up and carried her to the bed. "Not gonna finish the game?"

Frank dropped her onto the mattress and quickly stripped the last of his clothes. "Let's call it a tie."


End file.
